2555 Days To Get You
by FireCatcher96
Summary: Jika suatu saat dunia ini hancur, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu./Dedicated to all Narusaku lovers./Modern AU./Review n add to favorite minna? ;3
1. Tahun ke-1

**And All The Moments We Had**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own Naruto.**

 **Credit : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This one-shot is Just for fun and to satisfying my love to NaruSaku ship**

* * *

1\. Aku dan Sakura-chan

* * *

.

.

.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOO!"

Suaraku berkumandang disepanjang lorong Konoha High School. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mendengarkan suara—lebih tepatnya teriakan—ku bergidik ngeri dan menatap takut kepadaku.

Aku mengibaskan rambut _bubble gum_ sepinggang-ku dan berkacak pinggang. aku yakin tampangku lebih mirip medusa yang sedang mengalami menstruasi mendadak ketimbang cewek _kawaii_ yang lagi marah.

"A…ah, Sa…sakura-chaan…."

Aku menoleh dan menatap sosok yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Ya. Sosok _iblis_ dengan wujud murid _cengengesan_ dan rambut yang berbentuk durian busuk— _I mean seriously_! Kayaknya dia gak pernah keramas ato semacamnya—berwarna pirang yang masuk kedalam kelompok belajarku dikelas.

Naruto Uzumaki. Si makhluk menyebalkan yang seringkali menghalangi percintaanku dengan Sasuke- _kun_ —yang juga sekelompok denganku.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Aku menjewer telinganya, "KAU TAHU? TUGAS KITA MENDAPAT NILAI NOL KARENA KAMU TIDAK MENYELESAIKAN TUGASMUU!"

"A…aduh…" Setan _duren_ itu meringis kesakitan, "Maaf, sakura-chaan! A…aku tak bermaksud begituu, a…aak…A.. _AWWWW_!" Naruto makin menjerit kesakitan ketika aku makin menjewer telinganya dengan kencang.

"Dan, kau tahu apa yang terburuk?" aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan frustasi, "Aku terjebak denganmu karena Kakashi- _Sensei_ menyuruhku untuk menjadi mentormu dalam sejarah Konoha sebulan ini!"

Bukannya menyesal, malah _siluman kuning_ ini makin tersenyum lebar, "Waaah, kesempatan kita untuk bersama lebih besar Sakura-chan!"

 _ **DUAAKHH!**_

"Awwww!"

" _NARUTO NO BAKAAA_!"

 _ **DUAAKKHH!**_

"I _ttaaiiiiiii!_ "

~0~

 _ **Omake**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aaah, Sakura dan Naruto lagi ya?"

Sesosok gadis berambut _brunette_ menghela nafas kemudian mengeluarkan cekikikan geli, "Meski mereka suka bertengkar, entah kenapa menurutku imut."

Temannya yang berambut pirang mengernyitkan dahinya, "Haaah? Maksudmu pasangan idiot itu? Well, kalau dilihat-lihat memang iya,sih, mereka cocok…" Ino Yamanaka kemudian tersenyum lebar dan berkata dengan bahagia, "Aku harap mereka segera berpacaran agar rivalku dalam merebut Sasuke-kun akan berkurang dan…"

Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan tawa kecil—yang berkesan sedikit licik—dari mulutnya, "Aku dengan Sasuke- _kun_ akan bahagia selama-lamanyaaa!"

Tenten menyentil dahi temannya yang berambut pirang itu yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh Ino.

* * *

 **Author note**

.

.

.

Halohaloha, minnaaa!

Makasih banget udah mau meluangkan waktu dalam membaca fanfic gaje ini!

 _Monggo_ yang baik, boleh kasih review? Arigato Gozaimasuu! (Kalau kalian niat boleh dong add ke favoritee *Dirasengannaruto*)

Sekali lagi makasiihh!


	2. Tahun ke-2

**And All The Moments We Had**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Credit to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Just for fun and write this out of boredomness**

* * *

.

2\. Sang cahaya

.

.

.

Mata berwarna emeraldnya menatap sendu ke sebuah meja dan kursi kosong yang seharusnya diduduki bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Dalam matanya terdapat secercah rasa kerinduan dan harapan.

Rindu akan sosok sang pujaan hati. Harapan agar suatu saat ia dapat bertemu lagi dengannya.

Tapi tak ada secercah cahaya dimatanya. Hanya tatapan sendu yang berisi kerinduan yang mendalam dan harapan yang tak ada arti.

Hampir semuanya tidak menyadari tatapan itu.

Tetapi Naruto Uzumaki menyadarinya. Menyadari arti tatapan dari emerald yang indah tersebut. Menyadari kehilangan cahaya yang menyinari hidupnya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Semua murid memberi salam kepada guru.

Guru keluar kelas.

Kemudian para murid berhamburan meninggalkan kelas.

Tetapi, sosok Naruto Uzumaki tetap tinggal di dalam kelas bersama sesosok perempuan berambut merah jambu yang telah merenggut hatinya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu itu. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk didepan Sakura Haruno. Si pujaan hati.

Awalnya ia hanya menatapi wajah Sakura yang sedang menatap sendu bekas bangku Uchiha Sasuke itu. Naruto—secara tak langsung—dapat merasakan kesedihannya. Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri menunggu Sakura untuk berbicara dan mulai menuangkan seluruh hatinya—seperti yang sering mereka lakukan berdua.

"Kau tahu…"

Naruto tersentak ketika akhirnya Sakura berbicara.

"Sehari sebelum ia pindah, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan?" Sakura menutup matanya sementara suaranya mulai bergetar, " _Terima kasih._ Sudah, hanya itu."

"Padahal, aku berharap, setidaknya aku dan Sasuke-kun dapat bersama ketika ia pergi!" Air matanya mulai jatuh, dan suaranya mulai terbata-bata.

 _Little did she know_ , hal itu membuat hati kecil naruto sakit.

"A…Aku tak tahu apa yang kurang dariku! Aku sudah memanjangkan rambutku, memperbagus nilai-nilaiku, aktif di organisasi. Semuanya! Semuanya kulakukan agar Sasuke-kun dapat melihatku!"

Naruto mengeraskan kepalan tangannya.

"Tapi, tak pernah! Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat keberadaanku! Aku akan selalu dianggap salah satu wanita yang tergila-gila padanya!"

"Apakah aku kurang cantik? Apakah rambutku kurang panjang? Apakah aku…"

"Berarti dia manusia terbodoh yang pernah kuketahui."

"Eh?"

Naruto mendenguskan nafasnya keras dan menurunkan alisnya, "Berarti terbukti bahwa Sasuke Uchiha itu bodoh dan mempunyai mata _burik_ sekaligus katarak kuadrat!"

"Na…Naruto, apa maksudmu?! Kau tahu…"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu!" Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangannya didepan dadanya, "Sasuke itu buta! Ia tidak dapat melihatmu seperti aku melihatmu- _ttebayo_!"

"Sakura Haruno itu memang tidak sempurna. Ia bukan yang tercantik, ia bukan yang terpintar…" Naruto mengeraskan telapak tangannya, "Tetapi Haruno Sakura itu indah! Keindahannya adalah cahaya yang menyinari kehidupanku!"

"Dan kalau cahaya itu hilang," Naruto mengarahkan jempolnya ke dadanya, "Aku, dengan seluruh tenagaku akan mengembalikan cahaya tersebut- _ttebayo_!"

Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna, ia tidak menyangka kata-kata ini akan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Jadi," Naruto menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipi Sakura, "Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga agar cahaya itu tak akan pernah hilang!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bletaak!**_

Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di dahi anak tunggal Uzumaki tersebut.

" _I…ittai_ , sakura- _chaaan_!"

"Naruto, kauu!" Sakura menarik nafas kemudian tertawa lepas, "Ya ampun, aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan seserius ini!" Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih Naruto, kau adalah sahabat yang terkonyol dan terbaik yang pernah aku miliki."

Yah, meski didalam dirinya ia berharap untuk dipanggil lebih dari sekadar 'sahabat', tetapi toh ia tersenyum juga, karena sang cahaya telah kembali.

Selama cahayanya tetap bersinar terang, ia akan bergembira.

.

Selama Sakura- _chan_ bahagia, Naruto juga bahagia.

~0~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

"Aaaah, rasanya seperti menonton film drama picisan, ya, Tenten!"

"Ino, sssssttt!"

Yah, yang tidak diketahui kedua insan yang ada didalam kelas tersebut adalah kedua sosok teman kelasnya yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu, Yamanaka Ino dan Maito Tenten.

Awalnya, sih, mereka ingin masuk kelas setelah dari kantin. Tapi, mana ada _sih_ yang rela mengganggu momen teman sekelasnya itu? Yah, meski kaki mereka sudah mulai pegal hasil mengintip selama 15 menit nonstop tapi, toh, akhirnya terbayar juga dengan adegan _aku-akan-mengembalikan-cahaya-mu-sakurah-chan._

 _Well,_ meski mereka merasa gemas ketika Sakura memanggil Naruto hanya sekedar 'sahabat', tapi, toh, akhirnya mereka ter _senyam-senyum_ sendiri ketika melihat Naruto dan Sakura tertawa bersama.

"Aaaah, aku jadi pengen nonton drama, deh, sepulang sekolah ini 'Ten!"

" _Araaaa_ , aku jugaaa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aaaah, Arigatou yang udah baca chapter ini!

Gomen kalau ada kekurangan yang berarti diantara kita *Dichidorisaskay* di cerita ini *uhuk*

Yang baik boleh kasi review? Add to favorite juga boleh koook *kenaserangansusanoombahmadara*

sekali lagi Makasih minnaaa!

...


End file.
